


You will find him next to me

by evemalfoy



Series: Next to me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ha visto demasiadas cosas horribles durante toda su vida. Tantas que no puede estar seguro de si podría recordarlas todas. Hay algunas que sí, que están ahí casi todas los días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will find him next to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegelen/gifts).



> Le debo la vida a littlegelen por su infinita paciencia, por su extenso beteo y por su apoyo incondicional. No os podéis imaginar lo grande que es esta mujer. 
> 
> A Marina le doy las gracias porque sin apenas conocerme ha estado ahí en la sombra durante casi todo el proceso y por escuchar y compartir chillidos de delfin por mail. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: los flashback no están en orden. Tampoco he tenido en cuenta todo lo que pasa durante la temporada tres porque como no está acabada no sé por donde van a ir los tiros. Además los tiempos entre los acontecimientos que pasan en la serie son distintos en este fic.

Derek ha visto demasiadas cosas horribles durante toda su vida. Tantas que no puede estar seguro de si podría recordarlas todas. Hay algunas que sí, que están ahí casi todas los días. 

 

Tiene seis años y está jugando con Laura en el parque mientras su madre les vigila. El frenazo de un coche les llama la atención y los dos corren al borde de la carretera. Un pastor alemán está bajo el coche, hay sangre y el animal gime desesperado. Su madre trata de evitar que lo vean, corriendo detrás de ellos. Cuando llega, Derek oculta el rostro contra la pierna de su madre, pero ya es demasiado tarde. La imagen está grabada en su mente. 

 

A los doce años, Paul Johns, uno de sus compañeros de clase, se cae por unas escaleras mientras intenta impresionar a un par de chicas mayores. Cuando Derek le ve tirado en el suelo, la pierna tiene un ángulo imposible y Paul no deja de chillar. 

 

A los dieciséis, su casa se quema desde los cimientos. Hay cenizas y humo por todos partes.

 

Con veintitrés descubre el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. Cortado a la mitad. 

 

Derek ha visto muchas, muchas cosas espantosas, mucho dolor y muchas imágenes que desearía borrar de su mente. Pero en cierta manera se ha acostumbrado y puede vivir con ello; es verdad que hay noches en las que se le acumulan las pesadillas, pero con la relativa calma de los últimos dos años de su vida, Derek empieza a pensar que quizás el lugar de su memoria destinado a esos desagradables recuerdos está completamente lleno. 

 

Hasta esa mañana de finales de marzo, en la que tiene que volver a casa porque se ha olvidado unos papeles que necesita para pasar por el banco después de hacer la entrega del último mueble que ha terminado. Se supone que todo el mundo está fuera, así que se pone en alerta cuando escucha unos ruidos en el piso de arriba. Ni siquiera lo piensa y sube corriendo por las escaleras. Todas las puertas están abiertas menos la del cuarto de Isaac, que es de donde proceden los extraños ruidos. Avanza los últimos pasos y abre la puerta con las garras ya fuera. 

 

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! Mierda –farfulla Isaac echándose hacia atrás, tropezando con el borde de la cama y cayendo sobre ella- Hostia puta.

 

-Derek, espera, Derek…. –murmura Cora mientras da un paso en su dirección. 

 

Derek aprieta con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta, se clava las garras en la palma de la mano. Y antes de que nadie pueda decir nada más, se da la vuelta y sale de casa lo más rápido que puede. 

 

Vuelve a olvidarse los papeles y sabe que no está en condiciones de visitar a ningún cliente. Porque Derek puede haber visto muchas, muchísimas cosas horribles en su vida, pero sabe que no todas se quedan en su mente. De lo que está seguro es que jamás va a poder borrar de sus recuerdos la imagen de la boca de su hermana en la polla de Isaac. 

 

¿Por qué todo tiene que pasarle a él? 

 

**^^^^^**

_  
Isaac sale a recorrer el bosque una vez más, es lo único que es capaz de serenarle la mayoría de las noches. Derek sabe que debería hacer algo más, pero no tiene ni idea de dónde pueden estar Erica y Boyd. Él mismo ha revisado hasta el último rincón del terreno tratando de encontrar una pista, un olor que le lleve hasta sus betas. Pero no hay nada, y se siente tan frustrado que es incapaz de ver lo mucho que Isaac le necesita. Realmente no es incapaz de verlo, es que es demasiado, demasiada presión, demasiadas responsabilidades y está cansado porque todo lo que hace, todas las decisiones que toma salen mal. No deja de hacer daño a la gente que le rodea y está tan cansado de ello que no sabe cómo seguir._

_Así que en vez de salir a correr con Isaac por el bosque, en vez de sentarse con él y hacerle hablar, Derek se dedica a desembalar platos, tazas y vasos que llegaron aquella mañana. La idea del loft fue de Erica. Entrenaban en el viejo almacén y ella estaba cansada de tener que sentarse en el suelo, de acabar siempre cubierta de polvo y mugre. Además, le preocupaba que Derek y Isaac se sintieran tan cómodos durmiendo entre vagones destartalados, trozos de metal apilados contra las paredes. Y ratas. Así que una tarde le pasó a Derek un par de folios con descripciones y direcciones de diferentes apartamentos por toda la ciudad. Derek no se lo pensó mucho, escogió el que le parecía más grande y en el lugar que le parecía más seguro y le pidió a Erica que hiciera el resto._

_Erica había comprado los muebles, había ordenado por Internet casi todas las cosas necesarias para que una casa fuera funcional y Boyd le había pedido a su padre que instalase un sistema de alarma poco convencional, que había resultado ser mucho más útil de lo que Derek había pensado._

_Mientras apila platos y vasos en los armarios de la cocina no puede evitar sentirse culpable porque fueron ellos quienes le convencieron, ellos quienes hicieron posible que ahora tuviese un lugar decente en el que vivir. Y puede que se fuesen por su propio pie, que abandonaran la manada voluntariamente, pero también sabe que ninguno de los dos hubiese huido sin avisar a sus padres o amigos. Y nadie sabe de ellos desde hace casi dos semanas._

_Derek está pensando en el encuentro que tuvo con la madre de Erica cuando se acercó a ella, de manera casual, o al menos tratando de parecerlo, frente a las puertas del centro comercial donde ella repartía panfletos con fotos de su hija. Piensa en cómo ella le tendió el papel y cómo Derek quiso pedirle perdón, cómo quiso prometerle que la traería de vuelta pero en lugar de aquello, sólo había podido agachar la cabeza antes de irse a toda prisa. Piensa en eso y en el día que quiso acercarse a casa de los Boyd pero no se atrevió porque su padre había estado en el loft y temía que al reconocerle pudiera sospechar. Piensa en todas las cosas que no está haciendo por ellos y entonces la luz roja de la alarma parpadea._

_Derek deja caer uno de los platos al suelo y baja corriendo hacia la puerta que se abre justo cuando él está a punto de lanzarse contra quienquiera que se disponga a entrar._

_-¡Cristo bendito! ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto? –grita Stiles llevándose las manos al pecho y boqueando, tratando de coger aire._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –espeta- ¿Cómo conoces este sitio?_

_-¿En serio? –Stiles pasa a su lado- Ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba…_

_-¿Cómo que ha quedado mejor de lo que esperabas?_

_-¿De verdad crees que Erica había encontrado esto? Pfff, por favor. Erica tiene muchas cualidades, y seguro que todas muy valiosas, pero hacer una búsqueda en condiciones en Internet es algo que sólo mentes privilegiadas como las mías pueden hacer._

_-¿Tú encontraste el loft?_

_-Junto con otra docena de apartamentos, sí. Pero sabía que te decantarías por este: grande pero no demasiado, con fácil salida por los tejados de los edificios cercanos, no hay cámaras de vigilancia por la zona. La guarida perfecta para tu manada._

_-No es una guarida –refunfuña._

_-Lo que sea –Stiles camina hacia el sofá y se deja caer poniendo los pies encima de la mesa de café- ¿Isaac ha ido a inspeccionar el bosque otra vez, verdad?_

_Derek ni siquiera piensa preguntarle cómo lo sabe, le falta muy poco para sacar los colmillos y las garras y lanzar a Stiles contra una de las paredes, así que asiente con desgana._

_-Mi padre me ha dicho que ellos no tienen ninguna pista. Empiezan a creer que huyeron juntos, algo cursi como “pareja de adolescentes se escapa de casa para vivir su amor libremente”._

_-No han huido._

_-Lo sé. Estaban lo bastante asustados en el sótano de Gerard para ir a ningún sitio que no fuera cerca de ti. ¿Crees que los Argent están detrás de la desaparición?_

_-No –musita._

_-¿Tiene algo que ver con el símbolo que hay pintado en la puerta de la casa del bosque?_

_-¿Cómo…? –Derek pone los ojos en blanco- Esto no es asunto tuyo, no es tu problema._

_-No, puede que no sea mi problema, pero Erica y Boyd son dos buenos chicos, dos personas que han pasado por situaciones demasiado complicadas. Y si están en peligro no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados._

_-No puedes hacer nada por ellos –espeta._

_-No puedo porque… ¿tú tampoco? O simplemente porque…. ¡Joder! –chilla cuando Derek le coge de la camiseta y le levanta de golpe._

_-Ni siquiera lo intentes –masculla entre dientes- No me provoques, no trates de buscarme las cosquillas porque si tratas de buscarme al final me vas a encontrar._

_-¡Por Dios, Derek! ¿De verdad piensas que tus amenazas siguen afectándome? –los ojos de Derek se encienden, de color rojo fuego- Oh, sí. Qué miedo, eres un alfa…_

_-Stiles –sisea entre dientes mientras echa todo el aire por la nariz._

_-¿Por qué no entiendes que no estoy aquí para pelear o discutir? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que hay personas que de verdad quieren ayudarte? –espeta elevando la voz, mientras trata de zafarse de su agarre. Derek cede y suelta la camiseta. Stiles la alisa con la palma de la mano- Mira, ya sé que no confías en nadie y me parece estupendo. Tus razones tendrás, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que hay cosas que no puedes hacer tú solo. Y no lo digo solo por mí, lo digo porque Isaac está tratando desesperadamente de acercarse a ti, de hacerte notar que él también lo está pasando mal y que puede ayudarte si confías lo suficiente en él. Pero no, el gran alfa, el hombre lobo malo no quiere que le ayuden. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Supéralo! Hay dos vidas en juego para que tus mierdas me importen lo más mínimo._

_Derek parpadea confuso. Stiles tiene las manos cerradas, las uñas clavándosele en las palmas y el corazón le late a cien por hora. Probablemente, si Derek le conociera mejor, se daría cuenta de que está haciendo lo imposible para contener las lágrimas._

_-Estaban allí en el sótano, mientras Gerard… mientras pasó –le explica- a Erica le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas pero no dejaba de mirarme, de decirme sin palabras que estaba allí, a mi lado. Y Boyd, Boyd hizo todo lo que pudo para soltarse y ayudarme –Stiles resopla tratando de serenarse- Así que no pienses ni por un segundo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por encontrarles, sirva o no de algo. Al menos voy a intentarlo._

_Derek permanece quieto, observando cómo Stiles termina por serenarse, respirando poco a poco por normalidad. Stiles, que se atreve a plantarle cara, a decirle las cosas tal y como son. Stiles, que solo con palabras ha conseguido que el hueco en su estómago sea un poco más grande, que sienta un poco más de vacío. Stiles, que tiene razón por mucho que Derek quiera negarlo._

_-Son alfas. Una manada de ellos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Los que pintaron el símbolo en la puerta de mi casa, los que están detrás de la desaparición de Erica y Boyd._

_-¡Oh! – Stiles frunce el ceño- ¿Alguna idea de dónde pueden esconderse?  
-No. Conseguimos seguir el rastro un par de días pero después desaparecieron por completo._

_-¿Crees que se han ido? ¿Que se los han llevado?_

_-No._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no les quieren a ellos. Me quieren a mí._

_Durante dos días Derek no sabe nada de Stiles. No llama, no aparece por el loft o por la casa en el bosque. Ni una noticia. Pero a la tercera noche aparece con un montón de papeles y un portátil. También trae consigo con una radio desde la que pueden escuchar a la policía. Isaac y él han trabajado juntos, su beta parece un poco más tranquilo y confiado en que podrán hacer algo. Derek piensa que también se debe a que ahora los dos viven bajo el mismo techo, una casa de verdad, que tiene una habitación para cada uno y quizás tengan tiempo de comportarse como personas normales. Algún día._

_Stiles les habla de almacenes abandonados, de pistas que la policía baraja y de teorías sobre dónde Erica y Boyd pueden estar retenidos. Lo hace durante dos horas seguidas, casi sin parar. Derek está bastante sorprendido, la verdad. Ha conseguido recabar bastante información y aunque no hay ninguna pista clara tienen nuevos hilos de los que tirar. Cuando terminan, las tripas de Isaac rugen de tal manera que Stiles suelta una carcajada genuina. Piden un par de pizzas que se toman frente a la televisión que Erica compró en Amazon. Hay un partido de béisbol y Derek descubre que Stiles es, como él, fan de los Mets. Así que sin darse cuenta terminan discutiendo sobre futuros fichajes y posibilidades para la próxima temporada. Isaac está a punto de quedarse dormido, así que Derek le manda a la cama. Stiles se queda a pasar la noche. Duerme en el sofá._

_Cuando Derek vuelve de lavarse los dientes, Stiles ronca suavemente babeando sobre uno de los cojines, la sábana con la que se había tapado está ahora en el suelo. Se acerca con sigilo y vuelve a cubrirle con ella. Si Derek se fija detenidamente, en su mejilla puede ver un ligero tono amarillento, recuerdo de su encuentro con Gerard Argent. Derek aprieta los labios en un gesto disconforme y se pregunta si a la búsqueda de sus dos betas y la manada de los alfas no debería añadir la de Gerard Argent. Quizás debería de hacerlo. Al menos lo va a tener en cuenta._

_Tumbado sobre la cama y mirando al techo piensa, como casi todas las noches, en sus errores, en todas las malas decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida. Y se pregunta por un momento si dejar que Stiles se meta en todo aquello, dejar que se ponga en peligro no va a ser una de esas decisiones de las que va a arrepentirse durante toda la vida.  
_

**^^^^**  
A las doce y media de la noche hay un ruido en el exterior del taller. Derek no tiene que esforzarse mucho para saber que es Stiles el que está allí, gruñe un poco pero al final se acerca y abre la puerta.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-¿Mucho trabajo? –pregunta con las manos en los bolsillos. 

 

-Stiles, no –protesta- Vete. 

 

-Venga, no seas idiota. Es tarde, estoy seguro que no estás haciendo nada útil. Recoge y nos vamos. 

 

-Estoy terminando algo –miente, porque lo cierto es que lleva casi una hora mirando los últimos post de uno de los foros de los Mets que no apestan demasiado en el ordenador de la oficina.

 

-¿El qué? 

 

-Un mueble. 

 

-Dado que te dedicas a eso, era de esperar. Si me hubieras dicho que estás tratando de sintetizar metanfetaminas me hubiera preocupado. Un poco, no mucho, si es lo que de verdad quieres hacer. Y eso te da suficiente dinero para pagar el alquiler y esas cosas.

 

-Stiles, vale ya. Vete, tengo cosas que hacer. 

 

-No, no tienes nada que hacer. Solo estás evitando volver a casa porque esta mañana te has encontrado a Cora y Isaac…

 

-Shh –protesta poniéndole una mano en la boca- No lo digas. 

 

-¿for fe? –pregunta tratando de zafarse. 

 

-Porque no… ¡au! –chilla- ¿Acabas de morderme? –le espeta mientras se mira la mano con incredulidad.  
-Sí. Y no entiendo que tiene de malo. Cora y Isaac llevan más de tres meses juntos, no es como si… -Stiles mira su cara de perplejidad- ¿No lo sabías? ¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de alfa eres tú que no sabe que dos miembros de su manada están follando como conejos? Y bajo su mismo techo para más inri.

 

-Cállate –ordena volviendo al taller. Stiles se lo toma como una invitación para entrar, así que le sigue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

 

-Vamos, no seas dramático. No es para tanto. 

 

-¡Es mi hermana! –se queja apoyándose en la mesa de trabajo- Mi hermana pequeña. 

 

-Y Isaac, además de ser uno de tus betas, es como un hermano. Mira, todo queda en familia –Stiles sonríe parándose frente a él, a solo un par de pasos. 

 

-Ugh. No sigas por ahí –suplica frotándose la cara con la mano- ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? 

 

-Últimamente estás un poco más estresado y ellos lo han llevado bastante en secreto, no querían que lo supierais hasta que no estuvieran seguros. 

 

-¿Supiéramos? ¿Estás diciendo que tú ya lo sabías? –Stiles sonríe de medio lado- ¿Desde cuándo? 

 

-¿El segundo o tercer día? No recuerdo bien. 

 

-Pero… ¿cómo? 

 

-Parece que lo olvidas, pero soy bastante bueno con la gente y sus reacciones. Y un investigador nato –Derek encarna una ceja, mostrando incredulidad- Vale, les pillé enrollándose en la cocina. 

 

-¿Y no me dijiste nada?

 

-Me pidieron que les guardara el secreto, necesitaban tiempo. Y son mis amigos. 

 

-¡Y yo soy tu novio! ¿No se supone que eso cuenta un poco más? –se queja cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. 

 

Stiles tuerce la boca, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Avanza un paso y le coge de las muñecas tratando de separar los brazos de su cuerpo. Es un poco difícil con todo eso de que Derek es un hombre lobo y la fuerza sobrenatural, pero tras forzar un poco y ponerle ojitos, al final cede y Stiles consigue colarse entre ellos. 

 

-¿No estás enfadado, verdad?

 

-No contigo –responde.

 

-Venga, no seas así. Sabes que Isaac siempre ha estado colado por Cora. Y es un buen chico. 

 

-Ya. Si lo sé. Eso no me molesta, sé que Isaac jamás haría daño a mi hermana. No confío tanto en Cora, porque… bueno, es Cora. 

 

-¿Entonces?

 

-Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeran –murmura. Stiles levanta los brazos y le coge la cara entre las manos. 

 

-Iban a hacerlo.

 

-Seguro.

 

-De verdad, esta semana. Isaac me lo dijo el domingo, querían esperar a que estuvieras un poco más relajado, con menos carga de trabajo. 

 

-Estoy hablando de mi hermana, de la única familia que me queda. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos si no es capaz de contarme algo así? 

 

-Derek… -protesta Stiles- No vayas por ahí, esto no tiene que ver con vuestra relación. No tiene que ver con la confianza o con cualquiera de los defectos que crees que tienes –cuando va a protestar, Stiles le pone un dedo sobre los labios- Esto tiene que ver con dos personas que se conocen desde hace años y que nunca se han atrevido a dar el paso. Dos personas que pertenecen a la misma familia y que necesitaban estar seguras de lo que pasaba antes de salir a la luz porque no querían estropear lo que la manada había conseguido, quería evitar hacer daño a nadie. ¿Lo entiendes? 

 

-Sí –murmura cuando Stiles retira el dedo, se inclina hacia delante besando un instante sus labios. 

 

-Además, nosotros hicimos lo mismo –sentencia dándole otro beso- Y vamos a casa, porque tú tienes que dormir y yo tengo que terminar un ensayo que llevo atrasando desde las navidades y que tengo que entregar después de las vacaciones. 

 

-No hicimos lo mismo –protesta cogiendo la chaqueta y las llaves del coche- No estábamos en la misma situación. 

 

-¿No escondimos que estábamos juntos casi seis meses? Porque creo recordar tener que encerrarte en el armario de mi habitación para que mi padre no nos pillara, al menos un par de veces. 

 

-Tenías diecisiete años. Había una manada de alfas tratando de matarme. No es lo mismo. 

 

Stiles se vuelve para mirarle, los labios ligeramente torcidos y las cejas en alto. Derek sabe que la situación es similar, parecida, pero no es lo mismo. Él tenía muchos más problemas entonces. Isaac y Cora tienen una vida tranquila y normal. 

 

No son para nada, las mismas circunstancias.

 

**^^^^**  
 __

_Derek mueve las caderas hasta que encuentra el lugar perfecto, dejando escapar un gruñido de satisfacción. Bajo su cuerpo, Stiles culebrea contra la cama, las manos por encima de la cabeza apretando la almohada entre los dedos. Derek lleva sus manos al borde de su camiseta y le acaricia los costados mientras se retuerce un poco más contra él. Stiles jadea a la par que lleva una mano a su pelo y tira de su cabeza para obligarle a besarle. Stiles gime y balbucea alguna incoherencia mientras se besan. Derek no se lo ha dicho y realmente no cree que lo haga alguna vez, pero cada palabra ahogada, cada frase que se corta en sus labios cuando Derek se presiona contra él, manda una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, directa a su polla._

_-Mierda –farfulla Stiles una vez más cuando Derek le muerde debajo de la oreja- Hay poco movimiento y demasiada ropa –protesta mientras lleva las manos a sus pantalones, primero agarrándole del culo, apretando, obligándole a moverse un poco más rápido contra él. Después los dedos se pasean por el borde hasta rodear sus caderas y empezar a desabrochar los botones- ¿Nadie te ha enseñado nunca lo que es una cremallera?_

_-Hace diez minutos estabas hablando maravillas de lo que estos pantalones hacen conmigo._

_-Bueno, joder. Una cosa no quita la otra. Levanta un poco –le pide, bajando poco a poco los vaqueros por sus caderas y sus muslos, arrastrando con ellos los boxers blancos. Derek aprovecha el espacio entre sus cuerpos para colar la mano dentro de los pantalones de deporte de Stiles- Joder- jadea- Mierda, mierda… -se muerde los labios cuando Derek aprieta un poco en la base, con el pulgar acariciando más arriba- No voy a durar mucho más y no estoy dispuesto a poner otra lavadora con ropa llena de fluidos corporales. Nope._

_Derek sonríe, pero acaba por levantarse y bajar de la cama para terminar de quitarse la ropa, dejando que Stiles haga lo mismo. Cuando termina, Stiles le coge del brazo tirando para tenerle encima._

_-¿Mejor?_

_-Oh, sí. Mucho mejor –murmura Stiles besando su cuello- Dios –se muerde el labio cuando Derek vuelve a colocarse entre sus piernas y empieza a moverse encima, sus pollas la una contra la otra, rozándose entre ellas y contra sus cuerpos- Más…_

_-¿Más?_

_-Más rápido –especifica enganchando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Derek, y este obedece._

_Se mueve contra él, presionando con todo su cuerpo, con una mano en su cadera y la otra apoyada en la cama. Stiles le araña la espalda, clavándole los dedos mientras una retahíla de tacos salen de su boca._

_-Tu padre…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué cojones haces pensando en mi padre ahora? –pregunta mirándole- Joder, no quiero saberlo. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué paras?_

_-Tu padre está entrando por la puerta –especifica._

_-¿Qué? Mierda. Joder. Mecagolahostiaputa –se incorpora buscando la ropa por el suelo- ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?_

_-Porque no me había dado cuenta._

_-Vaya mierda de supersentidos. Hombre, no me jodas. Se supone que deberías haberle escuchado o olido antes de que…_

_-Estaba un poco ocupado, ¿sabes? –se defiende buscando su ropa interior._

_-¿Stiles? –pregunta el Sheriff desde el piso de abajo._

_-Está subiendo las escaleras._

_-¡Ya me he dado cuenta, genio! Sal por la ventana._

_-No encuentro mis boxer._

_-Me da igual… Sal por la puta ventana._

_-No voy a salir en pelotas a la calle._

_-Mierda. Joder –recoge su camiseta y los pantalones del suelo, poniéndoselos en las manos- Entra –dice señalando el armario._

_-No –gruñe mientras trata de ponerse los pantalones._

_-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunta su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_-Un segundo –Stiles vuelve a señalar el armario empujándole contra él._

_Derek gruñe un poco pero al final cede y se mete dentro empujado por la mano de Stiles. Puede oirle coger aire mientras se acerca para abrir._

_-¿Estás bi…? ¡Dios , Stiles! –se queja su padre- Abre la ventana, la habitación apesta._

_-Hombre, gracias, padre, por estas maravillosas palabras, mi día ha estado genial. ¿Y el tuyo? –pero se acerca a la ventana y la abre de par en par- ¿Contento?_

_-¿No puedes hacerlo en la ducha como el resto de los adolescentes?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? –la voz le sale estrangulada y Derek se tensa un momento._

_-Mira, hijo, que yo lo entiendo. Tienes diecisiete años, las hormonas alteradas y tocarse es algo natural. Pero al menos ventila un poco, y si estabas… –el sheriff carraspea- haberme dicho que no podía pasar._

_-Como si me hubieras hecho caso –protesta- Al menos así no me has pillado con las manos en la masa._

_-¡Stiles! –chilla- Dejémoslo estar, ¿qué quieres cenar?_

_-Hay sobras de la carne en salsa del sábado descongelándose en la nevera._

_-Bien, media hora y baja a cenar._

_-Vale. Termino de… ¡Dios, papá! –protesta ante el gesto contraído de su padre- Estaba hablando de poner a bajar una serie._

_-Ya, seguro –su padre se da la vuelta para salir- Termina con lo que sea y baja. Pero, ¡dúchate antes de presentarte en la cocina!_

_Stiles cierra la puerta y apoya la cabeza contra ella, dándose un par de cabezazos. Derek abre tentativamente la puerta, Stiles le mira y se le escapa una risa al verle con solo una pernera del pantalón puesta, con la camiseta y los calzoncillos en la mano._

_-¿Puedo hacer una foto?_

_-Gilipollas –protesta Derek mientras empieza a vestirse._

_-¿Te vas? –pregunta tentativamente._

_-Tu padre está en la cocina –le recuerda._

_-Pero me ha dicho que podía terminar con lo que estaba haciendo._

_Derek observa la media sonrisa en su rostro, la lengua que humedece sus labios, después la ropa que tiene en la mano. No tiene que pensarlo demasiado. Con Stiles, últimamente las cosas no las piensa demasiado.  
_

 

**^^^^**

 

No lo sabe todo el mundo, sólo Stiles y él. Cora habló con él la mañana siguiente, bastante más avergonzada de lo que Derek hubiera esperado y le pidió un poco más de tiempo. Derek consiente, porque es su hermana pequeña y porque aunque Cora parece haberlo olvidado, sabe perfectamente por lo que está pasando. 

 

El problema es que Isaac y Cora viven con él, por lo menos durante las vacaciones. Y las de primavera aún no han terminado. Así que dos días después de la imagen que jamás va borrar de su mente, Derek se los encuentra en la cocina, Cora sentada en la encimera, Isaac entre sus piernas, y mucha más lengua de los dos de la que a Derek le gustaría haber visto. Carraspea un par de veces, hasta que Cora ahoga una risa en el último beso que comparte con Isaac. 

 

-Buenos días –le dice Cora mientras Isaac se recoloca la camiseta y se separa de ella. 

 

-¿Hay café? –gruñe acercándose a por una taza. 

 

-Acabo de poner la cafetera –apunta a Isaac sin mirarle directamente. Lo cierto es que desde el “incidente” no lo ha hecho y Derek lo encuentra asombrosamente tranquilizador porque la verdad, no sabe si podrá volver a hacerlo. Y por mucho que Stiles diga que exagera, fue él quien le vio agarrando el pelo de su…. Joder, no puede pensar en eso ahora. 

 

-¿Quieres tostadas? –pregunta Cora.

 

-No tengo tiempo de desayunar, tengo que estar en el taller antes de que los Miller lleguen. 

 

-Es sábado, ¿vas a trabajar? 

 

-¿Crees que me hubiera levantado antes de las nueve si no tuviera que hacerlo? 

 

-Evidentemente no –gruñe Cora- Y menos después de la noche tan movidita que tuviste, ¿verdad?

 

Isaac escupe el zumo que está bebiendo y Derek la fulmina con la mirada. Por supuesto que Cora piensa aprovechar cada oportunidad que tiene para torturarle un poco, ahora que no tiene nada que esconder puede actuar con total impunidad. 

 

-Justo igual que tu ducha de ayer por la mañana, ¿no? 

 

-Oh, joder –farfulla Isaac por lo bajo- ¿Podéis dejarlo? De verdad que no me siento nada cómodo con esto.

 

-¿Con qué? –pregunta Stiles entrando en la cocina, una mano rascándose la barriga, la otra frotándose la cara.

 

-Derek y yo estamos discutiendo sobre nuestra agitada vida sexual –Cora sonríe a su hermano, enseñándole todos los diente.

 

-Bien por vosotros –les anima Stiles mientras coge una manzana del frutero.

 

-Eso, dales alas –Isaac esconde la cabeza en uno de los armarios, buscando los cereales.

 

-Isaac, cualquiera diría que no conoces la dinámica de los Hale. 

 

-Por eso mismo, Stiles. Por eso mismo.

 

**^^^^**

 

_  
Cora ha vuelto. Derek no puede creérselo. Cora estaba muerta. Como el resto de su familia. Derek estaba en el cementerio el día que pusieron once ataúdes vacíos bajo tierra. Uno era para ella. Pero ahora está de vuelta, seis años después, pero está viva y de vuelta._

_Los primeros días apenas puede dormir, se levanta en mitad de la noche y se escabulle en a la habitación que ahora es de Cora, porque Cora está viva, y ahora vive con Isaac y con él. Y se sienta en el suelo junto a la cama, observando cómo duerme. A veces tiene que acercarse un poco más porque aunque puede oírla respirar, le cuesta creérselo, así que mira cómo su pecho se mueve, cómo a veces arruga la nariz. Otras veces apoya la cabeza en la cama mirando su mano, tentado a extender la suya y tocarla. No lo hace porque tiene miedo a que todo sea un sueño y al tocarla desaparezca. La mayoría de las veces termina por dormirse así, la cabeza en la cama y la mano muy cerca de la su hermana pero sin tocarla. Por las mañanas Cora le despierta acariciándole la cabeza._

_La quinta noche, Cora tiene una pesadilla pero no se despierta. Derek se mete en la cama y la abraza. Cora se acurruca instintivamente contra él, justo como las noches de verano en las que había tormenta y su hermana pequeña se colaba en su habitación. A veces, cuando no conseguía tranquilizarla, la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a la habitación de Laura y los tres se apilaban en su cama._

_Durante las primeras semanas, con toda el tema de la manada de los alfas en pleno esplendor, andan de puntillas el uno alrededor del otro. Todo es demasiado tenso, demasiado irreal para ser verdad. Pero entonces las cosas empiezan a solucionarse y los hermanos Hale vuelven a ser los hermanos Hale._

_-¿Quién ha bebido leche y ha dejado el cartón fuera de la nevera? –Pregunta Derek entre dientes. Isaac niega enseguida con la cabeza -¡CORA!_

_-Buenos días a ti también –Cora entra atándose el pelo en una coleta- Nunca ha tenido buen despertar –le cuenta a Isaac- siempre gruñendo y quejándose por todo._

_-Y tú nunca fuiste el adalid del orden y veo que sigue siendo igual –replica levantando en el aire el brick de leche antes de tirarlo a la basura._

_-Pero entonces mamá le abrazaba –prosigue como si su hermano no estuviera allí- y él se dejaba querer y mimar. Una vez Laura y yo le oímos ronronear._

_Isaac se muerde una sonrisa agachando la cabeza. Derek gruñe dispuesto a contraatacar pero Cora se acerca a él, se cuelga de su brazo y le mira con los ojos brillantes y llenos de vida._

_-Me gusta que las cosas sigan siendo igual –le dice- Y si quieres, yo puedo quererte un poquito, si me dejas, claro –Derek suspira apretando la mano entorno a su brazo- O puedes pedirle a Stiles que lo haga, estoy segura de que está más que dispuesto._

_-¡Cora! –le grita mientras ella se escabulle soltando una carcajada antes de salir de la cocina. Isaac le mira con una ceja encarnada- ¿Qué?_

_-Nada, nada –murmura- ¿Cereales? –le dice meneando la caja frente a él._

_-Trae._

_Desayunan en un tenso silencio, Derek con la cabeza casi metida en el bol de cereales y Isaac mirándole de reojo hasta que termina y se acerca al lavavajillas para dejar las cosas del desayuno allí. Isaac se da la vuelta y se acerca tentativamente a la mesa, tamborileando los dedos sobre ella._

_-Así que Stiles y tú…_

_-Ni una palabra –gruñe._

_-Vale. Bien –Isaac frunce la nariz, pero no se va._

_-¿Qué? –pregunta Derek desesperado, mirándole directamente por primera vez en un buen rato._

_-No, nada. Yo no tengo nada que decir._

_-Bien. Así me gusta –Derek se levanta para coger un poco más de café- Vas a llegar tarde a clase._

_-No tengo la primera hora –le explica, Derek murmura algo pero no le hace caso mientras vuelve a sentarse. Durante un par de minutos trata de ignorar a Isaac, que sigue allí como si verle desayunar fuera lo más interesante del mundo._

_\- Isaac, estoy a punto de clavarte la cuchara en un ojo, así que por favor. Deja de mirarme._

_-Cora tiene razón –Derek levanta la cabeza- Tienes un despertar horrible._

_-Vete a la mierda, los dos podéis iros a la mierda –pero por el rabillo del ojo ve a Isaac sonreír, bufa desesperado antes de dar un trago largo al café._

_-Pero hay una cosa en la que Cora se equivoca –Derek le mira- Las cosas ya no son iguales. No desde que ella está en casa –antes de que pueda replicar, Isaac continua- Están mucho mejor._

_Isaac le deja solo en la cocina, con el café a medio terminar y el sol entrando por la ventana de la cocina. Derek se permite sonreír ampliamente durante unos segundos, porque sabe que su beta tiene razón.  
_

**^^^^**

 

En septiembre, Stiles empieza sus estudios en una escuela de diseño.

 

Derek descubre sus cualidades artísticas una tarde de finales de verano hace más de dos años cuando encuentra un montón de bolas de papel por el suelo del loft. Bocetos, dibujos a medio camino de lo que parecen ser escenas de acción de algún comic. Stiles jamás le dijo nada, ni había dado muestras de tener ese tipo de habilidades, así que cuando le pregunta, este sólo se encoge de hombros respondiendo con un “es algo que siempre he hecho”. Y vaya si lo había hecho, un par de días después, Derek le convence para que le enseñe algún dibujo terminado. Stiles se presenta con una carpeta repleta de dibujos de diferentes superhéroes, incluso algunos originales. Todos son francamente buenos. 

 

A Stiles le queda entonces un año para ir a la universidad pero aún no se ha decidido por ninguna. Tiene posibilidades de ir a casi cualquier campus que escoja, simplemente no es capaz de hacerlo. Derek no quiere pensar mucho en eso, porque sabe que si lo hace entrará en una dinámica que no le ayudara demasiado, y tiene mejores cosas en las que centrarse. Pero cuando pasa el tiempo, cuando los problemas se solucionan y Stiles aún no se ha decidido, empieza a preocuparse. Isaac se queda en Beacon Hills para ir a una escuela de cocina, Danny y Lydia se marchan a Boston, Scott se decide por la universidad local, Allison y Cora irán a UCLA. Derek sabe que no tiene que ver con lo que pasa entre ellos, no es tan ingenuo, pero cuando descubre una carta de Stanford en la que lamentan que Stiles haya declinado formar parte de su alumnado empieza a preocuparse. 

 

Piensa en hablar con Scott o con Lydia, para ver si saben algo. Joder, piensa en hacerlo con el sheriff si es necesario, y cuando está a punto de hacerlo Stiles se lo dice. 

 

-No quiero ir a la universidad –están tirados en su cama, el invierno está terminando y los dos se acurrucan debajo de las mantas, Stiles con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Derek no dice nada, pero le acaricia la espalda- No es que no quiera seguir estudiando, pero no me veo sacando adelante una carrera, yendo allí para luego especializarme en cualquier cosa que no me interesa lo suficiente y perder cinco años de mi vida. 

 

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –le pregunta, Stiles apoya la barbilla en su cuerpo y le mira. 

 

-Quiero dibujar comics. 

 

Así es como terminan buscando escuelas de diseño, enviando solicitudes mientras Stiles trata de lograr un portafolio lo suficientemente impresionante para que le admitan. Le rechazan en la primera, pero la segunda está encantada de tenerle entre sus miembros. 

 

Así es como en septiembre termina mudándose a Los Angeles con Cora. 

 

Cora quiere ser profesora, Dios se apiade de sus futuros alumnos. Quiere ir a la universidad y tener la vida normal que le robaron –que Derek le robó- cuando apenas tenía doce años. No es sencillo porque Cora ha estado vagando de una a otra parte, siempre temiendo que alguien descubriera que estaba viva, protegida por un fiel amigo de su madre, un amigo que había caído defendiéndola cuando la manada de alfas la había capturado el verano anterior. Derek no sabe demasiado de lo que su hermana ha pasado durante esos últimos seis años, y no lo hace porque tiene miedo a preguntar, tiene miedo de que la herida abierta entre los dos empiece a supurar. Y a Cora parece pasarle algo parecido porque tampoco ha hecho demasiadas preguntas. Stiles le dice más de una vez que necesitan hablar, sentarse el uno frente al otro y dejar las cosas claras. Eso puede que funcionara con otras personas, no con él y Cora. Así que en vez de hablar con su hermana, en lugar de averiguar qué pasó durante esos años, Derek paga para que alguien cree un expediente falso con su nombre en un instituto de Nueva York y su hermana consiga acceder a la universidad. Es lo menos que puede hacer por ella. 

 

A finales de abril llega la carta de admisión para UCLA. 

 

Las clases en la escuela de cocina empiezan a principios de octubre. Isaac acude cada mañana con una sonrisa en los labios y perennemente feliz por poder hacer algo normal después de tanto tiempo. Derek encuentra francamente satisfactorio el hecho de que Isaac se pase el día practicando en casa. El loft huele cada día a algo nuevo, un plato en el que Isaac quiere indagar, un postre recién sacado del horno. Siempre hay comida caliente en el plato y las sobras se acumulan en la nevera. A finales de noviembre Derek le compra una más grande y una cocina de gas. Isaac está a punto de llorar la tarde que regresa a casa y encuentra el nuevo equipamiento, sin embargo se repone y le prepara a Derek la mejor tarta de calabaza que jamás ha probado. Algunas mañanas, Isaac mira con tanta intensidad y cariño la nueva cocina que Derek piensa que se está enamorando de ella. Por supuesto se equivoca, ya que es de Cora de quien lo está. 

 

Durante el curso viven ellos dos solos en el loft y la verdad es que aunque ninguno lo dirá en voz alta, se está bastante bien sin tener que escuchar toda la cháchara de Stiles desde primera hora de la mañana cada vez que se queda a pasar la noche. O sin encontrarse ropa de Cora por todas partes. Tienen una vida tranquila y sencilla. 

 

Pero hay veces que la casa está demasiado en silencio porque Stiles no está para contarles el último capítulo de Doctor Who. Otras hay demasiada paz porque todo está en su sitio y Derek no puede protestar y molestar a su hermana llamándola vaga o descuidada. Hay veces que la añoranza puede con ellos. Así que a Derek no le extraña mucho cuando Isaac baja por las escaleras mientras él lee en la cama; le observa pasearse por detrás del sofá ojeando los libros de las estanterías. 

 

-Isaac

 

-¿Hmm?

 

-¿Quieres algo? 

 

-No, solo estaba buscando algo para leer.

 

-Ya… -cierra el libro y lo deja en la mesita de noche antes de levantarse- ¿Qué tal las clases? 

 

-Bien, muy bien –responde con una amplia sonrisa- Mañana tenemos el día libre, los de tercero tienen una prueba de aptitud en la cocina. 

 

-Ajá –Derek sonríe apoyándose en la mesa junto al ventanal- ¿Ya tienes planes para el fin de semana largo?

 

-Estudiaré, supongo. Puede que vaya al cine –comenta vagamente sentándose en el brazo del sofá- ¿Tú?

 

-Acabo de entregar la mecedora a los Smith. Debería de ponerme con el aparador de la señora Rose. 

 

-Oh.

 

-O podría dejarlo para el lunes –añade- Y coger el coche para ir a ver a Stiles –debería de reírse, carcajearse ante el respingo que Isaac da. 

 

-Claro. Estaría bien, hace ya… ¿cuánto que no le ves?

 

-Tres semanas. El mismo tiempo que tú no ves a Cora. 

 

-Yo, yo… 

 

-Prepara una bolsa de viaje antes de irte a dormir. Salimos a las ocho –Isaac se le queda mirando- ¿no quieres?

 

-Sí, sí… voy… yo… ¡Hasta mañana! 

 

Derek niega con la cabeza cuando Isaac sale corriendo escaleras arriba. Saca el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y escribe un mensaje. 

 

**Me llevo a Isaac**

 

La respuesta no tarda demasiado en llegar.

 

**que bien. Te traes al perro. Creía que tendríamos un finde romántico.**

 

Por alguna razón puede imaginarse a Stiles sentado frente a la mesa de dibujo, una lámina medio en blanco, con los trazos de lo que acabará siendo un gran trabajo.

 

**Me llevo al perro para que pueda entretener a tu pequeño pony. ¿Finde romántico?**

 

En un lateral del loft hay una puerta disimulada tras una falsa pared, Derek entra en el vestidor previo a su propio baño. 

 

**Bien pensado. Quien dice romántico, dice follando hasta desgastar el colchón. Ya me entiendes.**

 

La bolsa de viaje está en uno de los pequeños armarios del fondo.

 

**Claro.**

 

Poco a poco apila la ropa para llevar mientras sigue contestando mensajes. Derek sabe que Stiles no tiene muchas ganas de seguir con lo que tiene entre manos, sea el trabajo que sea. 

 

**Mi pequeño pony ya se ha enterado de que traes al perro. En realidad creo que todo el edificio acaba de hacerlo. Voy a obligarla a recoger un poco.**

Entra al baño por las últimas cosas. 

 

**Buenas noches.**

 

**Duerme bien. Conduce con cuidado.**

 

Ahí está. Puede dejarlo pasar, puede terminar con la conversación, pero lo cierto es que si lo hicieran no serían ellos dos, no sería Stiles y Derek. 

 

**¿No lo hago siempre? No soy yo el que va a estrellándose contra los árboles.**

 

Y la pelota está ahora en el campo de Stiles. 

 

**Una vez. Una puta vez. Y me lo recuerdas como si hubiera sido aposta.**

 

Derek se muerde una sonrisa, sabe que está tocando un tema delicado. Que hay cosas con las que es mejor no jugar. 

 

**No lo sé, estaba inconsciente.**

 

Y una vez más, Derek Hale manda un golpe directo a la boca del estómago. 

 

**Mira igual si lo piensas un poco, eso y que te estuvieras desangrando tiene algo que ver con que perdiera los nervios. Y el control del coche.**

Termina de preparar las cosas sabiendo que lo mejor es que corte de raíz, porque por mucho que sepa que este es el tipo de relación que tienen, no quiere quemarse. 

 

**Anda, vete a dormir.**

 

**No tires la piedra y escondas la mano Derek Hale.**

 

Quizás es demasiado tarde. Quizás debería pedirle perdón por no saber dónde está el límite. 

 

**Vete. A. dormir.**

 

**Me hubiera gustado que te hubieras visto… quizás así dejarías ya el temita.**

 

**Te vi a ti.**

 

Se da cuenta que lo que comienza como un juego le está dejando un gusto amargo en la boca. Los recuerdos agolpándose peligrosamente en su cabeza. 

 

**Joder. Vamos a dejarlo porque aún quedan 12 horas para volver a vernos y no quiero subirme por las paredes. Tendremos esta discusión, otra vez, cuando llegues y después podremos arreglarlo follando en la ducha. ¿Te parece bien?**

 

**Perfecto.**

 

**Nos vemos mañana.**

 

Derek deja el teléfono encima de la mesilla de noche, se quita la ropa y se mete debajo de las mantas. Durante más de diez minutos se queda mirando fijamente las marcas en el techo. 

 

**Lo siento.**

 

**Derek! No seas estúpido. No estoy enfadado.**

 

**Ya, pero… “lo siento”**

 

Derek se ha disculpado tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta. Aun así sigue pensando que no son suficientes. 

 

**Lo sé. Ya lo sé.**

 

Apoya el teléfono sobre el pecho cerrando los ojos, tratando de no pensar. Resistiendo la necesidad de escarbar en sus propios recuerdos, porque no necesita eso, no tiene por qué seguir torturándose. El tiempo ha pasado, todo salió bien. Stiles está con él. El móvil vibra sobre su esternón. 

 

**Derek Hale deja de pensar. Es una orden. No me hagas enfadar. Te quiero.**

 

Derek se duerme tratando de hacerle caso. 

 

**^^^^**

_  
La boca le sabe a sangre y a suciedad. No hay una sola parte de su cuerpo que no le duela, recuerda la pelea con Ennis, recuerda sus garras arrancándole la piel de los hombros. Recuerda el golpe contra el suelo, su cabeza rebotando. Joder, la cabeza le está matando, pero lo peor, lo peor es la espalda. Sabe que no hay un hueso, una vértebra que no esté rota. La caída era mortal. Entonces se pregunta por qué es capaz de escuchar voces a su alrededor._

_-Cora, joder. Cora, haz algo._

_-Lo estoy intentando –siente la mano de su hermano sobre su pecho._

_-¿Está respirando? Joder, ¿está vivo? –¿Stiles? ¿Es él? Derek se atraganta con su propia sangre._

_-Sí, sí. Pero no sé si va a lograrlo._

_-Cállate. No digas eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿me oyes? –su hermana solloza a su lado, quiere abrir los ojos, quiere decirle que se tranquilice, que está bien, que no va a dejarla sola pero no puede porque todo duele demasiado. Está demasiado cansado, quizás solo necesita dormir un poco, solo un poco- ¡Derek! ¿Puedes oírme? Derek, soy yo Stiles. Vamos, no me hagas esto. No tú. Mierda. No tú._

_-¿Cuánto queda?_

_-Quince minutos, diez si me salto todos los semáforos. Deaton ya está allí –Derek puede escuchar las ruedas contra el asfalto, el motor del jeep de Stiles protestando- Habla con él, dile algo. Trata de mantenerle consciente._

_-Stiles ni siquiera… -su hermana traga saliva y siente su mano acariciarle la mejilla- Eh, tú, idiota. No te mueras, ¿me oyes? No te mueras porque me prometiste que jamás ibas a volver a dejarme sola, ¿lo recuerdas? No hace más de tres días de eso, Derek. No rompas tus promesas._

_-Más te vale hacerle caso a tu hermana, cachomierda. Porque tenemos una puta conversación pendiente y no voy a permitir que te mueras solo para evitarla, ¿me oyes?_

_Derek se ríe, escupiendo sangre por la boca._

_-¿Derek? –Stiles suena más cerca ahora, aunque curiosamente la voz le sale en un hilillo._

_-No… -tose- no lo haré._

_-Bien –Derek consigue abrir los ojos, Stiles le mira primero por el retrovisor y al verle gira la cabeza para sonreírle._

_Lo siguiente pasa demasiado rápido, el chirrido de los frenos, el jeep derrapando sobre la carretera y un golpe que le manda contra el asiento delantero con tanta fuerza que Derek siente que las heridas de su pecho que habían empezado a cerrarse vuelve a abrirse._

_-¿Stiles? –pregunta cuando recupera la fuerzas- ¿Cora?_

_-Aquí –su hermana se inclina sobre él- Creo que me he roto la clavícula –masculla entre dientes._

_-¿Stiles? –vuelve a preguntar cuando su hermana le ayuda a incorporarse en el asiento trasero. Abre los ojos con mucha más dificultad que antes. Mierda, si sale de esta será un puto milagro._

_-Oh, dios –Cora se lleva la mano a la boca- Oh, dios –repite mientras se mueve tratando de llegar hacia delante._

_Entonces es cuando le ve. Tiene la cabeza apoyada de medio lado contra el volante, la luna delantera ha estallado en cientos de trozos, le cubre la cabeza y la camiseta. Hay sangre por todas partes, Derek puede olerla con tanta o más intensidad que la suya. Trata de centrarse, trata de serenarse y escuchar el latido de su corazón. Esto no está pasando, era él el que se estaba muriendo, Stiles ya puede dejar de hacer el gilipollas, ya puede de dejar de llamar la atención porque no tiene derecho a hacerle esto. No lo tiene._

_-Llama a una ambulancia –le ordena a su hermana._

_-Derek…_

_-Llama a una puta ambulancia. Y sal de ahí –le ordena mientras trata de moverse. Joder, tiene que hacerlo, tiene que moverse. No le importan las heridas abiertas, ni los huesos rotos. No le importa el dolor, no puede importarle menos porque el corazón de Stiles todavía late. Y eso es lo único que importa._

_Cora le dirá un par de días después, cuando ya está totalmente recuperado, que le oyó gruñir, maldecir y gritar mientras trataba de arrastrarse hacia el asiento delantero. Que ella intentó ayudarle pero que él no paraba de decirle que hiciera la maldita llamada. Cora también le contará que Derek lo consiguió, que se coló como pudo en el asiento del copiloto y que durante un par de segundos fue incapaz de tocar a Stiles. Cora es la que explicará que de alguna manera Derek consiguió sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para acercarse a Stiles, apoyar su mano con suma delicadeza sobre su espalda e inclinarse sobre él, susurrándole al oído._

_Lo que Cora no le va a mencionar nunca es cómo le escuchó._

_-Stiles, vamos… no hagas esto. No puedes hacerlo, yo te prometí que no lo haría. Y estoy aquí, estoy aquí cuando no hay parte de mi cuerpo que no esté rota o que no duela, pero tenemos que hablar. Eso dijiste el otro día. Tenemos que hablar, tenemos que… No me hagas esto Stiles. Tengo que… hay cosas… por favor. Por favor._

_Tampoco hablará de las lágrimas que se le escaparon mientras se acercaba para decirle que la policía y la ambulancia ya estaban de camino y que tenía que irse._

_-No pode… no puedo dejarle._

_-Derek, si te ven así no vamos a poder explicar…_

_-Vete –la voz de Stiles apenas se oye._

_-No –masculla, volviendo a acercarse otra vez- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele?_

_-No sé. ¿En todas partes? –Stiles sonríe tratando de moverse._

_-No, no lo hagas. Podría ser peor. Aguanta, están llegando._

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Bien. Casi está curado._

_-Mentiroso –Stiles se ríe suavemente tosiendo un poco de sangre, justo como él hizo antes-¿Sabes? Desde que Peter mordió a Scott siempre pensé que moriría en una de vuestras peleas, que sería un daño colateral._

_-Idiota._

_-Pero ya ves, soy tan… tan patético que voy a morir en un accidente de coche._

_-Cállate. No vas a morirte –Derek se inclina un poco más, acariciándole la mejilla apenas con la yema de los dedos, temiendo que cualquier otra cosa pueda romperle del todo._

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Sí –le susurra contra el oído, presionando la nariz contra su mejilla._

_-Están al fondo de la calle –les advierte Cora._

_-Derek… -murmura Stiles- por favor. Vete._

_El último secreto que Cora se niega a compartir es cómo mientras le ayudaba a esconderse en un callejón cercano las manos de Derek temblaban, cómo tuvo que cogerlas entre las suyas y dejar que su hermano apoyase la cabeza contra su pecho, respirando con dificultad mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo y le prometía que Stiles estaría bien, que todos iban a estar bien._

__  
**^^^^**

 

Conociendo como conoce a su hermana, la verdad es que le extraña un poco que haya tardado tanto en pasar. Llevan cuatro meses juntos y por lo que ha podido averiguar, esta es la primera. 

 

A su lado, Stiles se revuelve frotando la mejilla contra su pecho. 

 

-¡Me importa una mierda! –grita Cora en alguna parte del apartamento, probablemente la cocina. 

 

-Vas a despertarles –masculla Isaac entre dientes.

 

-¿Y qué? No es como si nosotros no les hubiéramos oído discutir mil veces.

 

-Resulta que no me importa lo que hagan ellos, lo que me importa es que nadie se entere de mis problemas. 

 

-Haberlo pensado antes. 

 

-¡Cora! –Isaac no suele levantar la voz, es una persona tranquila y comedida, pero Derek sabe que su hermana puede sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera. 

 

-¿Qué hora es? –Derek observa cómo Stiles trata de abrir los ojos.

 

-Las diez –le besa la cabeza antes de apretar un poco más su abrazo.

 

-¿Cuánto llevan…?

 

-No mucho.

 

-¿Te han despertado? –Stiles saca una mano de debajo de las mantas y le acaricia la mejilla- Porque a mí sí. 

 

-No, llevaba un rato despierto. 

 

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Stiles mientras besa perezosamente su pecho.

 

-Creo que Isaac ha recibido un ¿email? ¿mensaje? No sé. 

 

-Oh, celos –Stiles sonríe- El punto flaco de los Hale por lo que veo –Derek enarca una ceja- Sois extremadamente posesivos y no os gusta que toquen vuestras cosas. 

 

-No veo que hay de malo en esto –protesta frunciendo la nariz. 

 

-Eres tan mono a veces –Stiles se despereza incorporándose para sentarse sobre él- Y me alegra saber que solo yo soy capaz de verlo. 

 

-Hablando de ser posesivo… -Derek levanta las manos para acariciar sus costados. 

 

-¿Te gustaría que todos supieran que eres un poco cursi y moñas algunas veces? –niega con la cabeza- Porque si quieres puedo contarles lo mucho que te gusta acurrucarte en la cama por las mañanas, o como de vez en cuando, cuando crees que no me doy cuenta, me llamas _cielo_ –Derek lleva la mano a su pecho, paseándolo de un lado a otro hasta encontrar la única cicatriz que tiene allí, justo debajo de las costillas, la que le recuerda cada día que Stiles pasó dos semanas en el hospital y otra en casa mientras se recuperaba de las heridas que el accidente había provocado.

 

-Nadie iba a creerte.

 

-No me tientes… 

 

Stiles se tiende sobre él, dejando un beso en su pecho antes de subir a reclamar su boca. Las manos de Derek se cuelan debajo de las sábanas tocando su cuerpo desnudo, bajando por la espalda hasta llegar a su culo. Se para allí separando un poco las piernas para que Stiles se cuele entre ellas. Le escucha gemir bajito, contra sus labios, antes de moverse para acomodarse. Una de las manos de Derek vuelve a ascender hasta coger a Stiles del pelo separándole para lamer su cuello, para que sus dientes le marquen justo en la línea que une la mandíbula y el cuello.

 

-¡Derek! –grita Cora desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 

-No –gruñe mientras Stiles sonríe descendiendo besando su cuello y su pecho. 

 

-Tienes todo el fin de semana para follar con Stiles.

 

-No, vete. 

 

-Soy tu hermana. Y te necesito.

 

-No, no lo haces. Si has discutido con Isaac soluciónalo –Derek se muerde el labio con fuerza observando cómo Stiles desaparece bajo las sabanas- No es mi pro… -ahoga un gemido cuando siente la boca de Stiles alrededor de su polla. 

 

-Tampoco lo eran para mí tus problemas con Stiles. Y no creo recordar que me dejaras otra opción que estar ahí.

 

-Eso no es verdad –protesta separando un poco más las piernas, dejando más espacio para que Stiles le acaricie los muslos mientras se la chupa. 

 

-Vale, tú no querías que yo estuviera allí –le explica- Pero eso no quiere decir que no me necesitaras. 

 

-Tiene razón –Stiles emerge de debajo de la sábana. 

 

-Joder –gruñe apartándole de mala manera- Yo lidio con ella, pero a ti te toca ir a buscar a Isaac. 

 

-Me parece justo –Stiles sonríe mientras Derek se levanta buscando la ropa- En la silla –le indica cuando no encuentra su ropa. 

 

-Voy a darme una ducha, espérame abajo –le dice a su hermana mientras se pone los calzoncillos.

 

-Una ducha, Derek. No una paja con Stiles en la ducha. 

 

-¡Por Dios! –se queja- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte como hermana? 

 

-¿Quieres que empiece?

 

-Baja a la puta calle –espeta mientras abre la puerta- Y tú deja de reírle las gracias –le reclama a Stiles- No es como si necesitara público para crecerse.

 

Stiles se encoje de hombros y se deja caer de nuevo en la cama. Cuando Derek entra en el baño la puerta de la calle se cierra, al menos Cora le ha hecho caso esta vez. Abre el grifo de agua fría porque no hay manera de solucionar su problema sin que su hermana ponga el grito en el cielo cuando tarde más de la cuenta. Lo cual no es justo, él no tiene la culpa de que Isaac y ella hayan discutido ¿verdad? Es lo que pasa con las parejas, hay discusiones a menudo por las cosas más estúpidas pero es una parte que hay que aceptar cuando decides meterte de lleno en una relación. Derek no sabe mucho de relaciones, la única que ha tenido antes de Stiles fue una dolorosa mentira. Y con Stiles, bueno, con Stiles las cosas no son fáciles. La mayor parte de las veces le gustaría que cerrara la boca, que dejase de quejarse o simplemente de hablar. Pero también la mayoría de las veces sabe que esa forma que tiene de sacarle de quicio, de presionarle y llevarle al límite es lo que siempre le ha atraído y Derek sabe que hay maneras bastantes satisfactorias de cerrarle la boca. 

 

-He llamado a Isaac –Stiles entra en el baño- está en una cafetería a un par de calles de aquí. No parece muy contento. 

 

-Cualquiera que discuta con Cora no estará muy contento. Créeme –Derek termina de enjabonarse- ¿Qué haces?

 

-Ahorrar tiempo. Y agua –Stiles se mete en la ducha empujándole contra la pared. 

 

-Cora me va a matar. 

 

-¿Por ducharte? 

 

-Stiles… 

 

-Sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias –se defiende mientras desliza las manos por su cuerpo, directamente hacia su entrepierna- Además, puedo hacer que te corras en un par de minutos, es uno de mis superpoderes. 

 

Derek suelta una pequeña carcajada, que se queda a la mitad cuando siente los largos dedos de Stiles rodearle, recula hacia atrás apoyándose en la pared, dejando que el agua corra ahora entre su pecho y el de Stiles, deja que sus manos acunen el rostro de Stiles unos segundos antes de besarle, mientras siente la presión allí abajo, el cosquilleo que le recorre todo el cuerpo mientras Stiles se esmera en hacerlo rápido y duro como a él le gusta. Apoya la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Stiles, rodeándole con ambos brazos para pegar sus pechos. Stiles le besa en el cuello, debajo de la oreja. 

 

-Un poco más, ¿verdad? –le dice- Solo un poco más. 

 

-Mierda –gruñe. Baja una mano hasta el culo de Stiles, agarrándole con fuerza, gira la cabeza para morderle el cuello cuando un espasmo se propaga por su cuerpo y en un instante está corriéndose en su mano. 

 

-Te lo dije –Stiles le besa mientras él se acurruca un poco más contra él- Vamos, vamos. Termina, que tu hermana te está esperando –le urge.

 

-¿Y tú?

 

-Oh, yo soy un chico grande que sabe cómo ocuparse de sus asuntos.

 

Derek le besa una vez más, con un poco más de lengua de la necesaria. Dejando una promesa impresa en sus labios. Cuando está a punto de salir del baño los gemidos de Stiles se cuelan entre el sonido del agua al chocar contra el suelo. Necesita de mucha de su fuerza de voluntad.

 

**^^^^**

_  
Isaac sigue en casa de los McCall, lo que es claramente lo mejor después de lo que ha pasado. A Derek aún le cuesta pensar en ello, aún siente en los dedos la carne de Boyd, la sangre resbalando por su mano y su brazo. Cuando consigue dormir hay nuevas pesadillas acechándole, revive una y otra vez el momento en el que Boyd dejó de respirar, dejó de vivir porque él no había sido lo suficientemente duro, lo suficientemente bueno para mantenerle con vida._

_La mayoría de esas noches cuando se despierta hay un cuerpo pegado junto al suyo._

_Cora tampoco consigue dormir, tampoco consigue dejar de pensar en ello. Boyd fue durante más de tres meses la única persona con la que tuvo contacto, la única persona en la que pudo contar cuando pensaba que su vida iba a terminar pronto. Erica había muerto la segunda semana que habían estado encerrados en la bóveda del banco y ellos sólo se tenían el uno al otro._

_Derek apenas puede hablar con ella, la culpabilidad le forma un nudo en la garganta que hace que las palabras se queden allí, secándose, corrompiéndose hasta que la boca le sabe amarga. Así que hace lo único que puede hacer en ese momento, aferrarse a ella, dejar que ella haga lo mismo. Se tienen el uno al otro, son su mutua tabla de salvación._

_Los tres primeros días lo único que hacen es vagar por el loft, comiendo solo cuando es extremadamente necesario y pasando la mayoría del tiempo tirados en la cama. No hay noticias de los alfas. Isaac se cansa de intentar hacerles reaccionar. Y ellos dos se dejan consumir por el dolor._

_El cuarto día, cuando Derek se levanta, Cora no está allí. Escucha la ducha en el piso superior y vuelve a intentar dormirse._

_-No puedo seguir así –abre los ojos para ver a su hermana sentada al borde de la cama, el pelo todavía mojado empapando una de las camisetas de Derek que usa para dormir- Seguir así no va a traer a Boyd de vuelta. Tampoco a Erica._

_Derek no dice nada, sigue mirando al techo._

_-Los alfas no van a esperar mucho más. Derek. Kali te dio un ultimátum. ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Nada –es la primera palabra que dice en casi dos días, la voz le suena ronca.  
-Derek, joder. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, mierda, ni siquiera lo es para mí pero…_

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunta incorporándose en la cama- Porque solo tengo dos opciones. Y no voy a matar al resto de mi manada._

_-Entonces ¿ya está? Vas a quedarte aquí, esperando a que vengan a destrozarte –Derek vuelve a dejarse caer con un brazo sobre la cara- No te conozco, Derek. No sé cómo ni por qué te has convertido en esta persona, pero el Derek que yo conocía no se rendía._

_-Eras una cría, no puedes pretender recordar cómo era de verdad._

_-Puede que no, pero lo que sí sé es que mamá no podría soportar verte así –la mandíbula de Derek se tensa, aprieta los dientes con fuerza- Mamá jamás dejaría que te rindieras y no estoy dispuesta a que la decepciones._

_-¡Mamá está muerta! Papá está muerto. Laura está muerta –grita poniéndose en pie- Y todo es culpa mía. ¿Lo entiendes? Yo les hice eso. Yo les mate. Como a Erica. Como a Boyd. Y ya basta, no voy a dejar que nada os pase a Isaac o a ti. No puedo más –Derek se frota la cara desesperado antes de salir rumbo al baño._

_-Yo estoy aquí –musita Cora- Isaac también está aquí. No vamos a dejarte._

_-Cora… -aprieta los puños con fuerza- será mejor que recojas tus cosas, trataré de contactar con alguien en Nueva York para que te ayuden._

_Media hora más tarde, después de una larga ducha, Cora ya no está en el loft. Derek entra en pánico por un segundo cuando piensa que su hermana es capaz de cualquier estupidez, es una Hale, tiene que ir en su código genético. Pero encuentra una nota en la nevera que le avisa que ha salido a comprar y despejarse un poco. Así que termina por tumbarse en el sofá, con la televisión encendida pero sin presentarle atención._

_La alarma salta y antes de que le dé tiempo a llegar a la puerta le escucha gritar._

_-¡Soy yo!_

_-Stiles –murmura._

_-¡Hey! Cora me dijo que estarías en casa. Que no has salido mucho últimamente._

_Por supuesto que tenía que ser ella. Derek se da la vuelta dispuesto a ignorarle todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Hasta que Stiles termine cansándose, hasta que se dé cuenta de que no necesita nada ni a nadie. Y entonces oye un golpe seco contra la mesa junto al ventanal._

_-Upss, lo siento –le dice sin mostrar ningún signo de culpabilidad en el rostro- Voy a ver si me pongo al día con los deberes de matemáticas._

_-¿No tienes una casa donde hacer eso? –masculla más de cinco minutos después._

_-Sí, pero me gustan las vistas –Stiles sonríe y vuelve a centrase en los papeles que tiene delante._

_Derek le observa de reojo, aún tiene un moratón en la mandíbula, y algunos arañazos en el cuello. Cierra los ojos antes de que la imagen del accidente le vuelva a acechar. Ya tiene demasiado de lo que preocuparse, ya tiene demasiados problemas._

_-Así que…. –empieza Stiles acercándose tentativamente hasta la mesilla de café. Derek abre los ojos justo cuando se sienta en ella- Cora me ha dicho que ya está. Ya has tomado una decisión –Derek sigue en silencio- ¿Vas a esperar a que vengan a por ti o vas a ofrecerte en bandeja de plata?_

_-¿Qué más da?_

_-No sé, lo digo para coger buen sitio. Ya sabes, disfrutar del espectáculo. Ya que vas a sacrificarte por el bien común, creo que todos deberíamos estar allí. ¿Sabes? Isaac, Cora, yo… joder, deberías llamar a Peter, a ese hombre le encanta un buen show. También podemos hablar con los Argent, algunos de ellos estarían muy contentos de ver cómo…_

_-¡Cállate! –le ordena sentándose- No sé qué pretendes presentándote aquí, acusándome, tratando de hacerme sentir culpable por hacer lo correcto._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Estoy tratando de hacerte sentir culpable? ¿Por qué? Es lo que quieres hacer ¿no? ¿Es lo mejor para todos? ¿Por qué tendrías que sentirte mal por ello?_

_-Déjalo. Ya._

_-Solo vas a dejar a Isaac como un omega, vas a abandonarle cuando no tiene más familia, nadie más con quien contar._

_-Stiles… -masculla entre dientes, cerrando los ojos, apretando los puños con fuerza._

_-Y a Cora, que ha pasado los últimos seis años de su vida pensando que toda su familia estaba muerta y cuando consigue recuperar a la única persona que queda tiene que darse cuenta de que su hermano es un puto cobarde._

_-¡Basta! –chilla cogiéndole de la camiseta y levantándole de golpe- No sigas. No tienes ni idea. No sabes nada… no voy a sacrificar lo poco bueno que me queda para que ellos puedan quitármelo._

_-¿Y quién te dice que tienes que sacrificar nada? ¿No te das cuenta de que estamos tratando de ayudarte? –Stiles pone una mano sobre la de Derek, y él no quiere mirar, no puede hacerlo. Si lo hace todo irá mal, se echará atrás y acabará haciendo daño a los demás._

_-No quiero que lo hagáis._

_-Como si alguna vez me hubiera importado lo que quisieras –Stiles sonríe levemente- Lo que pasó con Boyd no fue culpa tuya –trata de protestar pero él continua hablando- Sé que nunca vas a dejar de sentirte culpable por ello, o por lo de Erica. Mierda, ni por lo de tu familia. Lo entiendo, pero dejar que los alfas te maten no va a solucionar nada. ¿Qué pasará cuando mueras? ¿Quién va a proteger a Cora o a Isaac? ¿Quién va a ayudarles a salir adelante?_

_-No les voy a dejar desamparados, yo…_

_-No estoy hablando de dinero, ni de un futuro perfecto. Estoy hablando de quién va a ser el hermano mayor de Cora, de quien va a cuidar a Isaac como si fuera su propia sangre._

_-Estarán bien –murmura agachando la cabeza- lo harán._

_-¿Quién va a evitar que me metan en problemas? –Derek le escucha respirar un poco más acelerado, de reojo puede ver la lengua humedeciendo sus labios- ¿Quién va a cuidar de mí?_

_-Stiles, no lo hagas._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Ir por ese camino._

_-¿Camino? Oh, no Derek. No estoy yendo por ningún camino porque para seguirlo tendría que saber hacia dónde me va a llevar –Stiles le obliga a soltar su camiseta y da un paso atrás- ¿Y sabes qué? Que no lo sé porque aún estoy esperando a tú me lo digas._

_-No seas crío._

_-Creo que alguien está un poco perdido aquí, y no soy yo. No, deja que te explique. Verás, no sé si lo recuerdas pero hace un mes estábamos aquí, y tú estabas bastante cabreado porque yo había venido a pedirte cuentas por la estúpida manera de echar a Isaac del loft. Y me gritaste, mucho, pero bueno, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado -Stiles camina por el loft, bordeando la mesa hasta llegar a la ventana- así que yo seguí tratando de que me lo explicaras, de que me dieras una razón, y como tú eres un poquito bruto pensaste que estampándome contra esa pared –le dice señalando la que está a su derecha- iba a achantarme, a salir corriendo. Pero se te debió olvidar que tus amenazas hacen mucho que no me afectan, así que cuando yo seguí hablando creo que se te ocurrió una manera bastante peculiar de hacerme callar, ¿recuerdas?_

_Derek lo recuerda, claro que sí. Recuerda la sangre palpitando en sus sienes mientras Stiles hablaba y hablaba, recuerda la mano contra su pecho presionando un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, tratando de intimidarle lo necesario para que se callase. Pero Stiles seguía, sus labios moviéndose con rapidez, la lengua acariciándolos cuando empezaban a quedarse secos. Y Derek no podía dejar de mirarlos, eran demasiado hipnóticos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su boca estaba sobre la de Stiles, apretada con fuerza. Sus labios cosquilleaban, estaban calientes por el contacto y dentro de él algo le decía que eso era poco, que necesitaba más. Pero entonces había visto la mirada estupefacta de Stiles y se había retirado como si quemase, soltándole y trastabillando un par de pasos atrás._

_También recuerda que ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios minutos hasta que Stiles se había movido un paso hacia delante y Derek había reculado otro más._

_-Whoa, tranquilo –le había dicho._

_-Lo siento –había farfullado, tratado de moverse a cualquier lugar lo suficientemente lejos de Stiles._

_-Ya, sí, una forma extraña para callarme. Efectiva –había continuado- no lo voy a negar. Pero un poco rara viniendo de ti._

_-No sé lo que… será mejor que te vayas._

_-Supongo, pero… aún creo que debes explicarle la verdad a Isaac._

_-Sí, lo que sea –Derek se había movido hasta el baño, encerrándose hasta que Stiles había dejado el loft._

_Al salir se había quedado parado frente a la pared. Joder, ¿en qué estaba pensando? En nada bueno, seguro. Porque aquello se le había ido de las manos. Derek no había negado que una parte ínfima de él había querido hacer aquello hacía ya bastante tiempo. Pero siempre había enterrado aquellos pensamientos lo suficientemente al fondo en su cabeza como para que no le hubieran molestado, centrándose en las cosas que de verdad habían importado. Entonces Stiles se había presentado allí, dispuesto a echarle a una mano, había estado a su lado durante los últimos meses, y todo había empezando a ser un poco más complicado. No había podido evitar pensar en él más de lo necesario, aún sabiendo lo estúpido que era. Aún sabiendo que nada bueno hubiera salido de aquello._

_-Bueno, lo siento pero no puedo –Derek se da la vuelta para verle parado a la entrada del loft- No me trago que esto haya sido una especie de cortocircuito en tu cerebro o un acto reflejo.  
-Yo no he dicho eso. _

_-Ya lo sé, pero te conozco. Sé como ese cerebro retorcido tuyo trabaja, y el montón de excusas absurdas que puedes inventarte. Eres casi peor que yo._

_-Mierda, Stiles ¿qué quieres?_

_-Que me digas la verdad –se había recolocado la mochila en su hombro._

_-¿La verdad?_

_-¿Querías besarme sí o no? No es una pregunta de trivial, no es nada que tengas que pensar demasiado. ¿Sí o no?_

_-Sí –Derek se había asombrado a sí mismo. Perplejo con la facilidad con que las palabras había salido de su boca._

_-Vale. No pensaba que iba a ser tan fácil –Stiles había bajado la voz mientras hablaba, carraspeando al final- Porque mola, quiero decir, que yo también._

_-¿Tú también?_

_-Joder, tío. Que no es tan complicado._

_-Oh._

_Stiles se había reído un poco de él y Derek debería haber encontrado aquello molesto pero aún estaba procesando la respuesta, joder, incluso la suya._

_-Entonces…_

_-Ahora no puedo hacerlo –le había dicho._

_-¿Qué? Oh, no… no he vuelto para ya sabes… yo… ¡Joder! Yo._

_-Me refiero a que ahora no puedo hablar de ello –le había explicado apoyándose en una de las columnas- No creo que sea el mejor momento para tener este tipo de conversación._

_-Oh, quieres decir con los alfas y eso ¿no? –Derek había asentido- Bien, bueno. Pues supongo que… ¿tenemos una conversación pendiente?_

_Por supuesto que Derek lo recuerda pero sigue sin ser el momento oportuno. No hay nada que pueda hacer, no hay nada que pueda ofrecerle a Stiles más que vagas disculpa._

_-Me lo prometiste –masculla entre dientes, Derek vuelve a mirarle- En el coche. Me dijiste que…_

_-Lo sé. Lo sé._

_-Pero vas a dejar que te maten. Vas a morir porque crees que es lo único que puedes hacer. Y vas a romper tu promesa._

_-No hay nada más que pueda hacer –dice completamente derrotado._

_-Eso piensas ahora, pero podemos intentarlo. Podemos pedir ayuda a Scott. A Chris –Stiles da un par de pasos acercándose otra vez- Siempre hay más de una solución._

_-No puedo dejar que nadie más muera._

_-Eso no va a pasar –Stiles se planta frente a él, las manos jugando con el borde de su camisa de cuadros, la mirada al frente, mirándole a los ojos. Derek quiere decirle que se vaya, que la decisión ya está tomada, pero cuando le mira es la primera vez que se da cuenta de que Stiles puede verle de verdad, que Stiles es probablemente la persona que mejor le conoce ahora mismo, pese a todas las cosas que no le ha contado. Y cuando le mira así, Derek duda, porque en sus ojos ve determinación, ve franqueza. Stiles cree que puede hacerlo. Cree en él._

_-Si no encontramos otra manera, si la luna llena llega antes de que…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé –Stiles coge aire de repente y le rodea el cuerpo con los brazos, abrazándose con fuerza. Derek nota cómo le tiemblan ligeramente las manos cuando levanta sus brazos para devolverle el gesto, siente cómo el aliento se escapa de sus labios porque todo ese tiempo lo ha contenido, la cabeza de Stiles se apoya en su pecho y él deja que la suya haga lo mismo contra él- ¿Derek?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Odio a la gente que rompe sus promesas –musita- Y de verdad, de verdad que no quiero odiarte._

__  
**^^^^**

Acaban en un parque cercano al apartamento. Cora bebe pequeños sorbos de su capuccino mientras mira hacia el pequeño estanque que tienen enfrente. El café de Derek está empezando a quedarse frío y ninguno de los dos ha dicho ni una sola palabra pero Cora debería saberlo, saber que las palabras no son para él, que siempre ha actuado para demostrar las cosas. La mayoría de las veces lo ha hecho sin pensar y ha pagado las consecuencias con creces, así que no sabe muy bien lo que su hermana espera que haga. 

 

-He sacado un notable en el examen de la semana pasada –Cora se mira los pies mientras juega con la gravilla que cubre el camino del parque. 

-Oh, eso está bien. 

-Sí, la verdad es que me está yendo mejor de lo que pensaba. 

-Siempre fuiste la más lista de los tres –Cora le mira con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Crees que les gustaría? –Pregunta volviendo la vista al frente- A mamá y a papá, digo. 

-¿El qué? 

-Isaac. 

-Oh –Derek da un largo trago mientras trata de pensar en sus padres. Lo hace porque en ese momento ellos son los que deberían estar allí, sentados junto a su hermana, dejándola hablar de sus problemas, aconsejándola. Quiere hacer lo mejor para ella, quiere ser esa persona que necesita, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. 

-Creo que a mamá le gustaría –sigue Cora- Mamá podría sentarse con él y hacerle hablar, ¿sabes? Ella le ayudaría como yo no sé hacerlo. 

-Cora… -Derek le pone una mano sobre la pierna. 

-A veces no sé cómo acercarme a él. No sé cómo decirle que me deje entrar. Sé que lo ha pasado muy mal, sé lo que su padre hizo. Pero no porque él me lo haya contado.

-Hay personas que no saben cómo hacerlo, cómo explicar cierto tipo de cosas. 

-Lo sé, nosotros también somos así –musita- Pero no es eso, es… siempre lo he sabido, ¿sabes? –gira el rostro- Que Isaac sentía algo por mí. 

-Creo que no hay nadie en Beacon Hills que no lo supiera –bromea. 

-Ya, ¿verdad? Y yo… siempre he tenido miedo, porque no soy buena con las personas. Estoy muy estropeada.

-No digas eso. No lo estás –Cora pone la mano sobre la suya y la aprieta con fuerza. 

-Por eso nunca me atreví, por eso hacía oídos sordos. Tratando de convencerme de que Isaac necesitaba alguien mejor que yo. A alguien que de verdad pudiera ayudarle. Pero me lo ha puesto muy difícil, ¿sabes? Siempre a mi lado, siempre con una pequeña sonrisa que me alegraba el día. 

-Quizás deberías darte cuenta de que Isaac es lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que quiere, y que si ha hecho tantas cosas por ti es por una buena razón.

-Lo sé, por eso me dije a mi misma “Basta, Cora, puede que salga bien, inténtalo”  
-Hiciste lo correcto –Derek le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la atrae hacia su lado. 

-¿Sí? Porque hoy creo que lo he echado todo a perder. 

-¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? –Cora deja la taza de café a un lado y se acurruca contra él. 

-Hay una chica en su clase, Mónica, ya me había hablado de ella antes de que pasara nada entre nosotros. Sé que nunca pasó nada entre ellos, sé que Isaac nunca me haría eso.

-¿Pero?

-Habla con ella, ¿sabes? Le cuenta cosas, cosas sobre sus padres. O sobre Candem. Y cuando yo trato que lo haga, se cierra en banda. 

-Tienes que darle tiempo, dejar que sea él quien dé el primer paso. Eres muy importante para Isaac. No olvides eso nunca. 

-Pero yo… hay cosas que no le he dicho, cosas que no he compartido con alguien, pero a veces le hablo de cómo eran las cosas antes de que todo se jodiera. Y él me escucha, me abraza cuando ya no puedo aguantar más las ganas de llorar –Cora levanta la cabeza- Y yo quiero estar allí para él, quiero hacer lo mismo. 

-Pues hazlo, espera a que se sienta a gusto, a que esté preparado y dispuesto a contarte las cosas. Lo hará, algún día. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. 

 

Cora le pasa los brazos por el pecho y se abraza a él, Derek la deja hacerlo porque intentar ayudar a su hermana, confortarla es algo que le hace sentir mucho mejor. Le hace sentirse mejor consigo mismo, incluso un poco menos culpable. Derek cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en la de su hermana, disfrutando del sol sobre su piel. 

Un click le pone en alerta.

-Voy a mandarle esto a Scott ahora mismo –Stiles sonríe triunfante mientras teclea en su móvil- Joder, voy a mandársela a todo el mundo. 

-Borra eso –le ordena Cora. 

-Nah… voy a guardarla para chantajearos –continua Stiles levantando las cejas- Isaac te está esperando en la zona de los columpios. 

 

Cora mira a Derek y este asiente con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Ella le besa en la mejilla antes de levantarse y pasar junto a Stiles. 

-Puede que consigas camelar a mi hermano, pero como alguien más vea esa foto, te la corto. 

-Pero si estabais monísimos –protesta. Cora gruñe un poco, Stiles pone los ojos en blanco antes de sentarse junto a Derek- ¿Y bien? ¿Hemos abortado la crisis? 

-Creo que sí. 

-Ah, hacemos una buena pareja. Y nuestros niños están creciendo tan rápido –Derek gira la cabeza para mirarle- Mmm, tengo hambre, podría comerme un plato de tortitas ahora mismo, ¿te apetece?

-Te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad? 

-Claro, hay un montón de motivos por los que lo haces. Pero sé que mayormente es por mi cuerpo. Pero tranquilo, a mí me pasa igual –Stiles se inclina para besarle. 

-Necesito que lo sepas –le dice deteniéndole- que aunque… aunque no te lo diga a menudo. Aunque haya veces que… -Derek levanta una mano para acariciarle la mejilla- que no sea capaz de expresarlo. Lo hago. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. 

-Derek, ¿estás bien? –Stiles le mira preocupado mientras lleva una mano sobre la que le acaricia la mejilla. Derek asiente, inclinándose para besarle. Cuando se separan, Stiles aún trata de leer en su rostro si algo está pasando. 

-Estoy bien. Todo está bien.

-¿Lo prometes? –Derek asiente- Bien, te creo. Porque sé que no rompes tus promesas. 

 

Cuando Derek se levanta Stiles le coge de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, colgándose de su brazo mientras caminan por el parque. Stiles le habla de las clases de esta semana, del proyecto que tiene pendiente para finales de mes. Cerca de la entrada del parque se encuentran con Isaac y Cora, ella apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Cora le guiña un ojo antes de darse la vuelta para besar a su novio. Derek aprieta un poco más los dedos entorno a la mano de Stiles. 

 

**^^^^**


End file.
